Brokenhearted
|next = I Told You So|previous = Walking on the Moon|album = Hello}}"Brokenhearted" is a song by the American pop music duo Karmin, from their debut EP Hello. The song was released as the first single from Hello. It was written by Heidemann and Noonan, with Claude Kelly, Emily Wright, Henry Walter, John Hill and Richard Head, and produced by Cirkut and Emily Wright. The song is about a woman who begs her lover not to “leave her broken hearted tonight.” The single debuted at number 84 on the US Billboard Hot 100 chart, and peaked at number 16 on its twelfth week. Internationally, the single has so far reached the top ten in Australia, New Zealand and the United Kingdom. Background and composition "Brokenhearted" is a pop and dance-pop song with elements of pop rock, post-disco, bubblegum pop, and pop rap. The song was written by Amy Heidemann, Nick Noonan, Claude Kelly, Emily Wright, Henry Walter, John Hill and Richard Head, produced by Cirkut, and recorded in late summer of 2011. The single leaked January 27, prompting the duo to upload it to their YouTube account on January 30. The single was made available for digital download February 2, with it officially being released to radio February 7. In an interview with Entertainment Weekly, the song's co-writer Claude Kelly expresses the goals for the recording, which was one of eight tracks the pair worked on together: “I had the melody down, and I kept feeling I wanted a song that had the vibe of ‘Fantasy’ by Mariah Carey,” Kelly explained. “There hasn’t been a song like that in a million years, one that’s fun and you want to dance to it at a party but it’s not so serious that you can’t have a good time. And Amy can sing her ass off, so I knew she could do it.” According to the digital sheet music published at musicnotes.com by EMI Music Publishing, "Brokenhearted" is written in the key of E major with a metronome of 118 beats per minute. Heidemann's vocal range in the song spans from the low note of G♯3 to the high note of C♯5. Critical reception "Brokenhearted" received generally positive reviews from critics who commented on Heidemann's vocal prowess and the productions energetic vibe. The Huffington Post noted that despite its somber title, it "certainly has a lot of pep." Grady Smith of Entertainment Weekly calls it a "sunny pop track... which features another dose of Amy’s trademark rapping over a Dr. Luke-esque beat." Andrew Unterberger from Popdust says "Last year’s “Crash Your Party” was a good start, but “Broken Hearted” faces a much better chance of breaking them through to the Top 40, with a Katy Perry/Dr. Luke style super-pop groove, the first few notes are all but guaranteed to give you “Last Friday Night” flashbacks and a chorus sentiment (“Don’t you leave me brokenhearted tonight”) that has definite lovelorn-party-anthem potential. MTV's Liz Barker says it may be "the sunniest song to ever bear a title like 'Broken Hearted,'" with a "super-slick flow that Amy shows off." Bill Lamb from About.com said that Brokenhearted is: "an energetic, uptempo blend of mainstream pop and hip hop that slots perfectly into contemporary pop radio playlists. Amy Heidemann's voice comes through in clear, engaging fashion. Karmin are on the verge of a major breakthrough." Music Video On February 4, the group revealed via Twitter that they were in the pre-production phase for an accompanying music video. Filming began on February 6, on location in Los Angeles, California, with additional footage filmed in mid-March. The video was choreographed by Richard Jackson, best known for working with Lady Gaga. The video is said to be loosely based on how the duo met. It takes place in Amy's apartment, with her thinking back to the night before. Group member Nick Noonan describes it as “She ran into a guy, who is me. She got along really well, didn’t expect to get along with somebody like that, then at the end of the night they exchanged numbers. The whole song is ‘Why didn’t you call me? Don’t leave me brokenhearted.’ She’s never really felt like this, she’s confused, she’s anxious. You think this guy might be a jerk, but then at the very end you figure out why he didn’t call. Synopsis The video was directed by Marc Klasfeld. The video was released on VEVO March 22nd, 2012. The story shifts back and forth between the previous day and the present day. The video starts out with Heidemann entering the studio late as the band is already in mid-rehearsal. They begin to perform Brokenhearted. The night before, Amy, Nick, their band members and other friends party in an apartment, complete with drinking, dancing, a game of darts and ping pong. Amy thinks she and Nick have a romantic connection. The next morning, Amy furiously checks her cell phone to see if Nick has called, but he hasn't. At the end of band rehearsals, it turns out that Nick is already seeing someone else. Live performances The band debuted their live televised performance on Saturday Night Live on February 11. The band continued a promotional push for the single by appearing and performing the song on VH1 Big Morning Buzz Live, and also announcing that the release date for the album was set for May 8, 2012. On April 12, 2012, their one-year anniversary of releasing their cover of Chris Brown's "Look at Me Now", they made their second appearance on The Ellen DeGeneres Show to perform the song. May 15th, they were the musical act on an episode of The Tonight Show with Jay Leno that featured the Kardashian sisters and Donny Deutsch. Karmin's latest rendition of their hit song was performed on the night of June 2, 2012 as they wrapped up the night as the top act during Kansas City Gay Pride 2012. Lyrics Credits and Personnel *Vocals - Karmin *Songwriting - Karmin, John Hill, Cladue Kelly, Benny Blanco, Henry Walter, Emily Wright, Richard Head *Production - Benny Blanco, Cirkut, Emily Wright Credits adapted from Hello album liner notes. Track listing ;Digital download # "Brokenhearted" – 3:47 ;Digital remixes # "Brokenhearted (R3hab Remix Extended)" – 4:46 # "Brokenhearted (Mixin Marc & Tony Svejda Club Remix)" – 5:36 # "Brokenhearted (Mixin Marc & Tony Svejda Radio Mix)" – 3:56 # "Brokenhearted (Mixin Marc & Tony Svejda Poppin' Bottles Remix)" – 6:27 # "Brokenhearted (Razor N Guido Main Mix)" – 7:40 # "Brokenhearted (Razor N Guido Mixshow)" – 5:39 # "Brokenhearted (Razor N Guido Radio Edit)" – 4:03 # "Brokenhearted (Razor N Guido Dub)" – 4:03 # "Brokenhearted (RNG DuHb)" – 7:10 ;UK Digital EP # "Brokenhearted" – 3:47 # "Brokenhearted (R3hab Remix Edit)" – 3:25 # "Brokenhearted (Mixin Marc & Tony Svejda Radio Mix)" – 3:56 # "Brokenhearted (RNG Dub)" – 7:10 Category:Songs from "Hello" Category:Songs by Karmin Category:Singles from "Hello" Category:Singles by Karmin Category:Karmin Discography